<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Operation Blanketpalooza by IcyHotHeart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28119951">Operation Blanketpalooza</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyHotHeart/pseuds/IcyHotHeart'>IcyHotHeart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Edelgard is used as a threat, Established Relationship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Pillow &amp; Blanket Forts, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:49:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28119951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyHotHeart/pseuds/IcyHotHeart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Linhardt can’t fall asleep. Caspar knows just how to help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Operation Blanketpalooza</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Help me I love them too much</p>
<p>Also this was originally written as a bribe to get my friend to go to sleep and that has nothing to do with anything I just think it’s funny</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Caspar came home, Linhardt was curled up on the couch under a blanket, watching the TV screen blankly.</p>
<p>“I thought you’d be in bed,” he commented, setting his keys in the dish they kept by the front door.</p>
<p>“I couldn’t fall asleep, so I thought I’d wait for you to come home,” Linhardt replied, sitting up and rubbing at his eyes.</p>
<p>“Is it time for Operation Blanketpalooza to make a comeback?” Caspar asked as he shed his coat and shoes. Linhardt smiled as he stood, nodding in confirmation.</p>
<p>“I think it is.”</p>
<p>“Great! I need to take a quick shower first, but you go ahead and pick a movie or two. I’ll be back as quick as I can!” he promised, almost running to their bedroom. Linhardt let out a fond chuckle and shook his head before opening his phone and scrolling through the available selection.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>When Caspar returned, Linhardt was carrying a stack of blankets into the living room.</p>
<p>“What’ve we got going on, Lin?” he asked, surveying the room.</p>
<p>“We need some pillows,” he replied. “And the coffee table needs to be moved. I think I have all the blankets we need.”</p>
<p>“Got the big one?” Caspar asked as he grabbed one end of the coffee table, Linhardt rushing to grab the other.</p>
<p>“That was the first one I grabbed.” The two set the coffee table down and Caspar grabbed Linhardt by the wrist to pull him in for a quick kiss.</p>
<p>“Do you want to grab the pillows or start setting up the blankets?”</p>
<p>“I’ll get the pillows.”</p>
<p>“Sweet! Any specific requests for the layout and or what blankets I use?” </p>
<p>“No requests. Just make it comfortable,” Linhardt replied.</p>
<p>“Your wish is my command!” Caspar grinned and mock saluted as Linhardt left to go collect the pillows. As soon as his boyfriend left, he turned his attention to the stack of blankets that had been collected. They really did have a lot of blankets, didn’t they?</p>
<p>His first order of business was the base. He carefully slipped a large gray blanket out of the stack, unfolding it and spreading it out in front of the couch. Then he did the same with a red plaid one. After that, he started laying out the smaller blankets in a pattern, two vertically on top of the base followed by two horizontally, then repeat. The end result was a funny looking but comfortable mattress of blankets, topped with another soft sheet to actually sleep under. By the time he was finished, Linhardt was arriving with the pillows.</p>
<p>“Well, you were fast,” he commented, unceremoniously dropping the stack on the floor.</p>
<p>“Nah, you’re just slow,” Caspar teased, sticking his tongue out playfully. Linhardt cocked an eyebrow, placing a hand on his hip in a pose that did not work for him. So much so that Caspar burst into a fit of laughter.</p>
<p>“What’s so funny?” Linhardt asked, trying to hide the amusement in his voice as he leaned into the pose even more. Caspar doubled over, unable to form a proper sentence through his wheezes.</p>
<p>“That- that look! L-Lin, you look- this is hilarious!” he exclaimed, tears forming at the corners of his eyes.</p>
<p>“Do you want something to laugh about?” Linhardt challenged, and Caspar felt a bolt of fear run through him.</p>
<p>“Babe, sweetheart, darling, love of my life, wait, we can talk about this,” he begged, sobering up immediately.</p>
<p>“Too late.” Linhardt rushed forward, using his height to his advantage as he tackled Caspar onto the blankets below them. His hands flew to Caspar’s sides as he exploited his main weakness: Caspar was incredibly ticklish.</p>
<p>“Lin! No!” Caspar cried out, trying to pry Linhardt’s hands off his sides as he laughed uncontrollably.</p>
<p>“Say a tongue twister and I’ll let you go,” Linhardt offered, smiling evilly.</p>
<p>“Peter Pipe- Peter- pickle-“ he choked out between fits of laughter and gasps of breath. “Peter Piper picked a peck of pipled peppers!” he rushed out.</p>
<p>“Close enough,” Linhardt conceded, removing his hands and collapsing on top of Caspar’s chest.</p>
<p>“Evil,” Caspar mumbled, trying to catch his breath.</p>
<p>“I’m absolutely exhausted now,” Linhardt complained as he rolled off of Caspar.</p>
<p>“I never said you had to tickle me!” Caspar whined, turning his head to properly pout at his boyfriend.</p>
<p>“But it was fun,” he argued. “Anyway, we should put the pillows down. I think I’m about tired enough to sleep.” Caspar nodded silently and stood up, offering his hand to Linhardt.</p>
<p>“I’ll take care of the pillows if you set up the movie?” Caspar offered. Linhardt nodded and walked to the coffee table to collect the remote while Caspar set to work setting out the pillows.</p>
<p>A few minutes later, they found themselves sitting on the mattress of blankets, watching the opening scene to a stupid romcom.</p>
<p>“I love these nights,” Caspar commented, moving his hand down to lay on top of Linhardt’s.</p>
<p>“Me too,” Linhardt agreed, flipping his hand around and interlocking their fingers. As the main love interest of the movie was introduced, Caspar had an idea.</p>
<p>“Hey, Lin, sit in front of me,” he said, getting a confused look in return.</p>
<p>“Why?” Linhardt asked.</p>
<p>“Just do it. You’ll like it, I promise.”</p>
<p>“Fine. But if you do anything weird I’m calling Edelgard,” he threatened, loosening his hand and scooting so he was sitting in front of Caspar.</p>
<p>“I promise you won’t have to call her,” he reassured, reaching out and placing his hands on Linhardt’s shoulders. Linhardt let out a contented sigh as Caspar began rubbing them gently. If Caspar’s weakness was being tickled, Linhardt’s was getting his back or shoulders rubbed.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>By the time the second love interest was introduced, Linhardt was almost asleep. His breathing had deepened and he was sagging forward to the point where Caspar could barely keep his hands on his shoulders comfortably.</p>
<p>“Lin, do you wanna go to sleep?” he asked, keeping his voice low and soothing.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Linhardt mumbled, making no indication that he was going to move himself. That was fine, it wouldn’t be the first time Caspar had maneuvered him into bed. He shifted around so he was at Linhardt’s side, placing his hand on his back and moving him until he was laying down on his side of the blankets. Caspar grabbed the edge of the top sheet, thanking himself for being smart enough to leave it at bottom for easy access, and pulled it over the top of both of them.</p>
<p>“I love you a lot,” Caspar muttered as he moved himself so his head was resting on Linhardt’s chest.</p>
<p>“I love you more,” Linhardt replied, moving so he could place a kiss on Caspar’s slightly damp hair.</p>
<p>“Not possible.” Caspar moved a little further onto Linhardt, who wrapped an arm around him like he was a teddy bear.</p>
<p>“I love you more than research.”</p>
<p>“Okay, that’s a lot,” he admitted.</p>
<p>“Goodnight, Caspar.” Caspar could hear the smile in his voice. “And thank you.”</p>
<p>“Goodnight, Lin. I’d do anything to make you happy.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>